Sword of Hellfire (item)
The Sword of Hellfire is a god-level item created by Brahma and given to Agni in the very distant past. The transcendental that summons the sword goes by the same name. Characteristics and usage If Agni is in Hell when he summons the sword, then he has no need for a medium, but if he summons it from anywhere else, he needs a powerful medium; if the medium is weak, it is destroyed during summoning. A satisfactory medium would be a god-level item that cannot be destroyed; however, if Agni uses any god-level item other than the Staff of Agni then there could be a problem.Currygom's blog, Kubera Settings > Transcendental Skills > Transcendental skills: Agni It is known among the gods and at least some nastikas that there will be a penalty if a god uses another god's item. The sword is suitable for combat, but it is normally used to remember fire-attribute transcendental skills. If Agni is in possession of the sword and survives an attack by such a transcendental, then he can learn that skill; however, he is unable to learn it if he dies in a single strike. The learned skill can only be used when the sword has been summoned. It can be considered a cheat weapon, considering the fact that it allows Agni to learn even unique fire-aligned transcendental skills. So far we know of three skills Agni learned via Sword of Hellfire: * Nine Snakes of Hell (Unique, Owner: Vasuki) * Extermination (Unique, Owner: Taksaka) * Fathomless Fire (Unique, Owner: Vritra) Agni's versions of these transcendentals are somewhat less effective than the originals, and the reason is likely because of the lack of the second required attribute in all three skills, and not having a sura form in the case of the latter two. Notes * It is speculated that the reason Agni requires a god-level item to summon the sword—and is unable to summon it directly—is because it was created by Brahma and not by himself. * Regarding the penalty for using another god's item: ** Chandra states that Agni has been unable to touch the Staff of Agni, his own item, since using the Neutral Bow. ** Agni states that using his transcendentals is in defiance of the rules. He is presumably referring to Sword of Hellfire as well as his learned transcendentals, since he uses his normal transcendentals earlier in Season 3. It is not clear if it is because he needs the Staff of Agni to access them, or if it is part of the penalty itself. Plot History In the distant past, Agni tried in vain to save a small, advanced planet from being destroyed by Gandharva, even using Paradisial Flare without success. He later visits Brahma in the god realm, where she explains why his transcendental cannot kill someone who avoids paying the price for his sins. She reveals that the nastika can only be killed by direct force, and that Agni's perspective of the the wrongness of slaughtering humans is his alone. She then adds that since she is tired of his whining, she will give him a weapon with the power to kill Gandharva, but his job is to figure out how, and it will take many years of suffering. Agni then keeps the sword sealed in Hell to summon when he needs it. It takes Agni 500 million years to finally acquire Fathomless Fire, which can destroy any nastika, from Vritra. Season 1 During Agni's first confrontation with Gandharva in Atera, the latter observes that the god does not have enough power to summon a weapon, likely referring to this sword. Agni uses the Staff of Agni as a medium to summon the sword from the lower levels of Hell in order to end Sagara's attack on Atera. happens to be in Hell looking for the place the sword is kept just after it was summoned. MWSnap333.jpg|summoning the sword (Ep.80) 1-79 Sword of Hellfire 2.png|another view (Ep.79) 1-80 Sword of Hellfire storage place.png|the sword's resting place in Hell (Ep.80) Season 2 Agni summons the sword again in Kalibloom as he tries to calm down Gandharva after his rampage on the city. He then uses Extermination, then Fathomless Fire. Agni summons the sword a third time in the story when Yuta vanishes from Aeroplateau, and tries to intimidate Sagara by using Extermination again. Season 3 Agni violates the rules and summons the sword in order to use Fathomless Fire on Gandharva once again. This time he earns an even harsher penalty: he gives up Paradise. References